jueves
by Aika Rithalin Lithium
Summary: un pequeñísimo one-shot, imaginaos a la pareja que queráis, no he puesto nombres, sé que no es gran cosa, pero es un día especial, tengo que hacerlo, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER


_**Jueves**_

**Para quien no lo sepa, **_**jueves**_** es una canción de La Oreja de Van Gogh, dedicada a las víctimas del acto terrorista del 11-M *. La escuché el otro día, y me acordé de que el día está cerca, así que decidí escribir este fic. Siento si no cumple vuestras expectativas, creo que no es de lo mejor que he hecho, pero… la intención es lo que cuenta, ¿no?**

_***Lo que pasó el 11 m (el 11 de marzo del 2006), para el que no lo sepa, fue que unos terroristas pusieron una bomba en un vagón de tren en la estación de Atocha, la principal en Madrid. Murió mucha gente, y si a alguien le molesta que haya hecho este fic en su honor, mil perdones. Yo casi sufrí también las consecuencias de ese día, pero la suerte salvó a uno de mis seres queridos. Mil gracias, suerte.**_

**Bien, espero que os guste, lo siento si no está demasiado bien... u. u sé que no es una de mis mejores historias, pero ahí va…**

**Un consejo, escuchad la canción si no la conocíais, es preciosa, y leeréis esto con más ganas.**

_Si fuera más guapa, y un poco más lista, si fuera especial, si fuera de revista, tendría el valor de cruzar el vagón y preguntarte quién eres…_

Tú y tus ojos. Podría quedarme mirándolos toda la eternidad. Son tan bonitos… tan alegres y llenos de vida… ¿Adónde irías en ese tren todos los días? Eras todo un misterio para mí. Al principio, me parecía imposible amar a alguien a quien solo conocía de vista. Pero luego empecé a coger ese tren todos los días, solo para verte, y entendí que me había enamorado. De ti. De tus ojos, de tu voz y tu sonrisa.

…_te sientas en frente, y ni te imaginas que llevo por ti mi falda más bonita, y al verte lanzar un bostezo al cristal, se inundan mis pupilas…_

Cada mañana, me levanto temprano para no perderme ni un segundo de ti, e intento estar lista a tiempo para que te fijes en mí. Sueño con estar entre tus brazos, que me quieras, me beses toda la eternidad y me susurres al oído que me amas… suspiro. Eso jamás ocurrirá. No en el mundo real. Se me cae una lágrima, que seco rápidamente con la manga de mi chaqueta. Tú me has mirado, has sonreído emotivamente y te has vuelto otra vez hacia la ventana.

…_de pronto me miras, te miro y suspiras, yo cierro los ojos, tú apartas la vista. Apenas respiro, me hago pequeñita y me pongo a temblar…_

Pero apenas sí me diriges una pequeña mirada, entre parada y parada, y después te bajas y no vuelvo a verte hasta el día siguiente. Ese es el momento más doloroso para mí, ¿cómo puedo hacerte ver que no puedo vivir sin verte? No quiero seguir escondiendo mi voz, quiero decirte lo que siento, palabra a palabra, y que quiero compartir mi vida contigo para siempre, aunque seamos unos completos desconocidos. Sé que es raro, pero el amor es así.

…_y así pasan los días, de lunes a viernes, como las golondrinas del poema de Bécquer, de estación a estación, y en frente tú y yo. Va y viene el silencio…_

Quiero hablarte. Tocarte. Quererte.

…_y entonces ocurre, despiertan mis labios, pronuncian tu nombre tartamudeando. Supongo que piensas "qué chica más tonta" y me quiero morir…_

Soy una estúpida. Por un momento he pensado que todo puede ser posible y me he atrevido a decir tu nombre en voz alta. Me siento como si toda la sangre de mi cuerpo estuviese ahora en mis mejillas.

…_pero el tiempo se para y te acercas, diciendo "yo no te conozco y ya te echaba de menos". Cada mañana, rechazo el directo, y elijo este tren…_

Ahora estás a mi lado. Dios mío, no es posible. Esto es todo lo que yo deseaba, y ahora que lo tengo me siento tan feliz que nada podría compararse con lo que tengo dentro. Tú me sonríes, pero ya no es un instante, sino continuamente, y mirándome a la cara sin esconderte. Me estremezco al pensar que el amor de mi vida está tan cerca…

…_y ya estamos llegando, mi vida ha cambiado. Un día especial, este once de marzo. Me tomas la mano, llegamos a un túnel que apaga la luz…_

No puedo ver nada, sólo siento tu mano cogiendo la mía, acariciándola cariñosamente… yo deseo hacer lo mismo. Deja que te dé un beso, nuestro primer beso, amor…

…_te encuentro la cara, gracias a mis manos, me vuelvo valiente y te beso en los labios. Dices que me quieres…_

Sujetas mi cintura con suavidad, y me correspondes. Podría estallar de felicidad mientras nos perdemos en el tiempo a través de este beso.

-Te quiero…

…_y yo te regalo el último soplo…_

-Te amo…

…_de mi corazón._

Mi vida y la tuya se han unido para siempre. Ya ni siquiera la muerte nos separará nunca. El primer beso se ha convertido en el último, el más tierno de todos los besos que hayan existido jamás.

**Como veis, he tenido el detalle de publicarlo el once de marzo. Así que todo esto está dedicado a las personas que han sufrido algo parecido, o esto mismo.**

**Besos a todos.**

**¡Adiós!**


End file.
